Gnomeo and Juliet's Adventures of Air Buddies
Gnomeo and Juliet's Adventures of Air Buddies is a new movie. Summary Gnomeo and Juliet meet the Air Buddies (Budderball, B-Dawg, Buddha, RoseBud and MudBud), five golden retriever puppies, who they must teach to work together whilst trying to rescue their parents, Buddy and Molly. Plot Through a voiceover, Sniffer (voiced by Don Knotts) introduces the five Air Buddies, describes their personalities and recaps how the puppies' father, Air Bud, made the town of Fernfield famous through his love of sport. Sometime later, Gnomeo, Juliet and their friends sneak into the Buddies' home and meet the pups. When their families leave home for a basketball game, the puppies and gnomes get into trouble with the puppies' sitter, Mrs Niggles. This prompts their owners to finally put the puppies up for adoption, much to the dismay of Gnomeo and Juliet. Meanwhile, Selkirk Tander (Holmes Osborne) tries to impress Mr. Livingston's (Steve Makaj) son, Bartleby Livingston by showing him a female tiger for his birthday, but Bartleby wanted an animal he can play with. He wants Air Bud (Buddy) because Buddy can play sports. Mr. Livingston offers $500,000 if Selkirk can get Buddy. Selkirk then sends his nephew Grim and assistant Denning to capture Buddy. At school, Noah and Henry collect every boy and girl's profile sheets and photos, and after looking at girls and boys who would make good owners, the family decides to call their new owners the next day. Grim and Denning arrive at Buddy's home, only to see Buddy and Molly at the same time, thinking there are two air buds or they are mates. The next morning, the pups decide to run away, with the help of Gnomeo and Juliet. Grim and Denning follow them, and manage to catch Budderball by luring him with a doughnut. The other Buddies, Gnomeo and Juliet go and find Budderball but they are captured as well and used as bait to catch Buddy and Molly. Buddy manages to free the Buddies, Gnomeo and Juliet but, Denning traps him with a net. Molly attempts to save Buddy but is captured too. Denning and Grim put Buddy and Molly in the truck, while the buddies, Gnomeo and Juliet chase after them. In wine country, Selkirk is pleased that Denning and Grim captured both Buddy and Molly so he can have them breed puppies and sell them for money. When Grim explains that Buddy and Molly already had puppies, who are accompanied by garden gnomes, and Denning let them get away, Selkirk tells them to lock the dogs in the wine cellar and go and capture the puppies and gnomes and threatens that if they don't catch the puppies or the gnomes, they will be fed to the tiger. Selkirk also replaces Grim as the leader of the mission to capture the Buddies, Gnomeo and Juliet. Grim and Denning go back to Buddy's home to capture the Buddies, Gnomeo and Juliet but no luck. The Buddies, Gnomeo and Juliet have sniffed their way to the drive-in, where Grim and Denning are watching 101 Dalmatians. The Buddies, Gnomeo and Juliet find their way to the projection room and walk right in front of the projector, their shadows attracting Denning and Grim's attention. Grim and Denning catch up to the Buddies, Gnomeo and Juliet, chasing them to a farm. The Buddies, Gnomeo and Juliet meet Billy the Goat and Belinda the Pig, who help the Buddies, Gnomeo and Juliet escape from Grim and Denning. The Buddies, Gnomeo and Juliet lure Grim and Denning into a stable and escape through a small hole as Billy locks Grim and Denning in. The Buddies, Gnomeo and Juliet go through the forest then meet the Wolf who leads them to wine country. A skunk's spray enables Sniffer to smell again, so he calls Noah and Henry and they go off to find the Buddies, Gnomeo and Juliet. Buddy and Molly manage to escape to find the Buddies, Gnomeo and Juliet. Budderball falls into a hole, which Buddy and Molly dug, forcing the Buddies, Gnomeo and Juliet to help. Noah and Henry are led by Sniffer through the same farm that the Buddies, Gnomeo and Juliet went through. Noah and Henry are ecstatic and overjoyed at finding Grim and Denning being held prisoners by Billy the goat, and immediately depart to report them and turn them in to the authorities over Grim and Denning's protests. Bartleby and his father come to collect the dogs but instead finds the Buddies, Gnomeo and Juliet. Bartleby and his father then put the Buddies, Gnomeo and Juliet in a limousine, when Noah, Henry, Buddy, Molly and Benny (who stowed away in the back of Noah's bike) come to rescue the Buddies, Gnomeo and Juliet. Budderball falls into one of the wine containers and gets drunk. Bartleby catches Budderball but is caught by Sniffer. Noah, Henry, the gnomes and the dogs release barrels towards Selkirk and Mr. Livingston; the barrels break the wine container. Selkirk and Mr. Livingston fall in, as the container cracks open. Washing out of the container, Sheriff Bob arrives to arrest Selkirk, Denning, and Grim. The Buddies, Gnomeo and Juliet apologize to Buddy and Molly; they understand and say they're ready for their new owners, much to Gnomeo, Benny and Juliet's delight. Budderball decides to stay with Bartleby because he needs a friend. The puppies and gnomes are introduced to their new families and end up enjoying their new lives. The film ends with Buddy, Molly, Buddha, Budderball, Rosebud, B-Dawg, Mudbud, Sniffer and The Wolf howling to show how they are still family, despite their distance. Gnomeo says to Juliet and Benny they will continue to have further adventures with the Buddies to which they agree and together they howl to show the dogs that they are their family too, no matter how close or distant they might be. Trivia * * * * Transcript * Gnomeo and Juliet's Adventures of Air Buddies/Transcript